Stormstar
Stormstar is a thick furred, grey, she-cat with deep blue eyes. Life: Kithood: Stormkit was born to cavernclan along with her seven littermates. She was a really shy kit with no confidence at all. She wasn't interested in been a warrior , The kit was simply scared of dying. Stormkit thought about been a medecine cat but having all the lives of her clan on her paws was too much for her. The young she-kit was thin which caused all the warriors to expect little of her. As time passed Stormkit got even more nervous in such a level she couldn't even speak anymore. Apprenticeship: As an apprentice things didn't get better. Her mentor was a very understanding tom but that was not enough. All she did was hide under him every time there was a potential threat. Everyone called her a coward. The grey apprentice used to spend a lot of quality time with her mentor. She wasn't really interested in finding someone to be romantically interested with but she actually had a secret. She was attracted to her mentor. Sooner than she actually expected she had reached the age of twelve moons. Stormpaw was not even ready to be a warrior. Warrior: As soon as she turned into a warrior Her mentor , Alderbird , and her had kits. Stormfern gave birth to Oakkit, Galekit and two still born unnamed females. She was happy until Alderbird died. She was now alone and and depressed. To make matters worst one of her kits died at the age of three moons. Stormfern was devastated and scared. She handed her kit to another queen and moved to the life of a warrior again. She was then given an apprentice named Wrenpaw. She deeply cared for her and used to spend all her time with the young cat. After wrenpaw went missing she got scared and paranoiac. Stormfern was worried sick. After some weeks she decided to take a walk and noticed the young she-cat getting attacked , Just in time she saved her. They both went back to Cavernclan and kept on training. In no time they became mates to be. Stormfern felt happy again and her life had been changed by such a young and happy she-cat. They would talk all the time and laugh sadly again it all had to fall down. Ashpath had become leader of Cavernclan. Wrenpaw was now brainwashed in a way by the tom. Stormfern knew he wasn't good she had always had a bad feeling of him. One afternoon The grey cat headed toward the for tree meeting a ginger tom named Flamestar. They became good friends and quickly she feel in love with him. Stormfern joined Mapleclan to be with this tom and finally live in a clan were there was no evil. The warrior loved spending time with the tom and quickly their bond only kept growing. Some moons had passed now and Stormfern was now now expecting Flamestar's kit. Her heart was being swallowed by pain as her clan was now being lead by Ashstar , whom had plans to dominate the forest yet she still hoped everything would go back to normal however things only got worst. Now heavily pregnant and a full Mapleclan cat Stormstar was ordered to stay in camp , Ashstar was now looking to kill her and prevent Flamestar's kits from being born. Matters just went for the worst as Stormfern got the news Flamestar had been murdered by Ashstar's eldest son , Crowtalon, now alone again she gave birth to her three kits named Emberkit , after Flamestar. Gustkit after her self and Jaykit named in honor of his blue eyes. With the clans now in peace after Ashstar's death Stormfern then rejoined Cavernclan to leader her clanmates through the right path and teach them how to respect the warrior code. Her family decided to split one cat into a different clan so her bloodline could watch over the clans. Taking only one of her kits with her whom were now apprentices she was now the leader of Cavernclan was was more than determined to lead her clan well. Category:Cavernclan Category:She-Cat Category:Leader